


Obligatory Freaky Friday AU

by EmolyAndSassuet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, YES I REPEAT, but he means well okay?, chubby grantaire, freaky friday AU, grantaire wears uggs and yoga pants, montparnasse is an irritating boyfriend, short and tiny montparnasse, tall and chubby grantaire, they switch bodies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmolyAndSassuet/pseuds/EmolyAndSassuet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fanfic in which Grantaire and Montparnasse switch bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One where they Switch Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Still picturing Montparnasse as Jun Matsumoto and Grantaire as Steve Zaragoza.

Montparnasse and Grantaire woke up next to each other one morning, but not how either one expected. They’d switched bodies!

Grantaire reached his arm’s around Montparnasse’s waist, but something seemed off. He opened his eyes, but he was staring at himself. He shrieked.

Montparnasse woke up when he heard Grantaire shrieking, and he also shrieked when he saw himself staring back at him. He accidentally rolled backwards, out of bed. When he saw himself, he shrieked again.

“I’m the hot one now?” Grantaire stared at himself in the full-length mirror, in disbelief. “I even don’t know how to be the hot one!”

Montparnasse was really conflicted now. He wanted to always be the hot one, but in a way he still technically was. Plus, he also found Grantaire attractive, anyways. 

“What am I even going to wear?” Montparnasse went through Grantaire’s closet, distressed. “How many sweatpants do you even own?”

“That’s what you’re focusing on?” Grantaire said incredulously. He had to go to class, and then a meeting with Les Amis. “What am I going to do about school? I have to take an exam, and then I have to go to a meeting!”

“I can take your exam. I like art,” Montparnasse offered. He tried to think about what he had to do that day. Thankfully, he was able to ditch the Patron Minette all the time. “Shit. No, I don’t want you doing that.”

“Doing what?” Grantaire asked, while he looked through Montparnasse’s closet. Nothing in the closet looked comfortable, at all.

“Éponine’s going to drop Azelma off here, shortly. They come over when their parents are being… you know,” Montparnasse explained. “Anyways, I need you to… Azelma has a crush on me, and she’s fifteen. Just… don’t lead her on, but don’t be mean, or anything.”

“Oh, I understand,” Grantaire replied. It sounded easy enough. He’d never had to deal with anything like that, personally. Well, he’d never let anyone down gently – he was usually on the receiving end.

“I can’t deal with this,” Montparnasse pointed at his face. “I’m shaving your stubble. It’s too scratchy.”

“Hey, no,” Grantaire argued. “We can talk about this, and compromise, or something.”

“No, I don’t like it,” Montparnasse took Grantaire’s razor and started shaving. Then, he started styling his hair and spritzed a bit of cologne on his shirt.

“Stop, you’re making me look like a nerd,” Grantaire protested. He’d already dressed himself up in a t-shirt and yoga pants.

“Why did you dress me like a fifteen year-old girl?” Montparnasse looked at Grantaire, distressed again. “Well, fine, at least my ass looks perfect. But really, now, fix my hair.”

“This is comfortable,” Grantaire put his Ugg boots on. They conveniently wore the same shoe size. “I sometimes forget how short you are, wow.”

“Shut up and fix my hair, right now,” Montparnasse demanded. “Are those seriously your Uggs?”

“Yes, they seriously are,” Grantaire replied. “I look so cute. I should take, like, five hundred selfies, and post them all to your Instagram.” He smirked, trying to ruffle Montparnasse’s feathers a bit.

“Don’t do that. You’re not to post a single selfie that I haven’t photoshopped and approved of, got it?” Montparnasse finally settled on one of Grantaire’s dress shirts and dress pants. “I can definitely pass your exam. I know all about art.”

“You dressed me up like a total dork,” Grantaire deadpanned. “Whatever, let’s just get this over with.


	2. The One where they Have a Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Montparnasse and Grantaire meet up at lunch to discuss things.

Grantaire and Montparnasse decided to have lunch, once Grantaire’s art exam was over. 

“So, did they ask any essay questions?” Grantaire asked, trying not to let on that he really hoped he’d pass. He was about to be put on academic probation.

“Yeah, they asked who I thought the most influential artist of our time would be, and why,” Montparnasse replied. He glanced at the menu. “I said I think Taylor Swift is the most influential artist, because I’ve followed her career for years.”

Grantaire stared at Montparnasse in disbelief for what seemed like an eternity. He could not bring himself to say a single word, in this period of time.

“By the way, I’ve been a vegetarian since I was fourteen, so you can’t order anything with meat in it, or you’ll have to go to the emergency room,” Montparnasse reminded Grantaire. 

“Fuuuuuuuckk,” Grantaire slammed his face on the table. His day just kept getting worse and worse.

“It’s okay, they have good salads here,” Montparnasse pointed at the menu. “By the way, you never told me how things went with ‘Ponine and Azelma.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Grantaire refused to lift his head off of the table. He kept mumbling against the surface. “I kind of panicked and said she wasn’t my type.”

“Grantaire!” Montparnasse gasped. “You’re supposed to use your body language to indicate that you’re not interested. Not outright insulting her!”

“I’ve never done this kind of thing before!” Grantaire glanced up at Montparnasse. “You basically put me on academic probation.”

“We’re not talking about that right now. Don’t even think about ordering French fries, either. I’m on a diet. And you have to go to the spa, after lunch. You’re frowning too much, and you need to detox my body. Stress causes wrinkles, you know.”

“I never thought I’d say this, ever, but I really want my body back,” Grantaire sulked. “This is too much work. You’re seventeen, and you have an excellent metabolism. Why are you doing this to me?”

“You’re wearing Uggs and yoga pants,” Montparnasse reminded him. “Spa, right after this. Got it?”

“Fine, but you have to go to that meeting at Musain tonight,” Grantaire smirked at Montparnasse.


	3. The One where Montparnasse Tells Enjolras Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire goes to the spa; Montparnasse goes to Musain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the q slur is used once at the end)

Grantaire gave a deep sigh, knowing that if he didn’t go to the spa like Montparnasse had requested, his boyfriend would be really upset with him. It was within walking distance, so he made his way over.

It took a while for Grantaire to realize that he was being whistled at, and that the sexually explicit comments he’d been hearing, were intended for him. Obviously, he was not used to that kind of attention, so he avoided eye contact with all of them.

Once Grantaire made it to the spa, even the receptionist tried to flirt with him. She’d remembered Montparnasse from before, clearly.

“I’d ask if you come here often, but it would be hard to forget you,” the receptionist smiled demurely at Grantaire.

“I hope you know why I come here so often,” Grantaire smirked at the receptionist. She seemed completely dazzled.

“Oh, what’s gotten into you?” She covered her mouth and blushed. Montparnasse usually tried too hard to be very slick, and almost aloof, but his attempts were almost never successful. Grantaire was the smooth-talker, of the couple, and in Montparnasse’s body, he was unstoppable.

So, Grantaire got his spa treatment, enjoying it more than he cared to admit.

~~~

Montparnasse was not looking forward to the meeting at Musain. He kept bumping into things, on the way to the cafe, because I just wasn’t used to his new body. That wasn’t the worst part, though. The worst part was that he heard lots of people snickering at him, whispering insults about him under their breaths. That stung.

Montparnasse kept hearing whistles and sexually explicit comments as he walked past. In response, he did his usual smirk and flirty wave. However, the whistles and the pick-up lines were not for him, so they glared at him. “Ew, no. Not you!”

“Okay then…” Montparnasse said in an uneven voice, rushing off to Musain. He really couldn’t wait to go back to his own body.

“You’re late again,” Enjolras told Montparnasse. “You should just tell me you don’t care about justice. That would save us a whole lot of time.”

Montparnasse tilted his head to the side and glared at Enjolras.

“We need new pamphlets. Design something for a social event next week, for queers of colour,” Enjolras said flippantly. He handed Montparnasse some papers.

“The fuck did you just call me? Fuck you,” Montparnasse sneered at Enjolras. “I’m so done with this shit.” He stormed out of the cafe, furious.

Enjolras stared at, who he thought was Grantaire, in disbelief. He didn’t know what had gotten into him.


End file.
